


Поцелуй кулаком

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Elevator Scene Gangbang, Gun Kink, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Порой Стив просто хочет кого-то, кто может его как следует потрепать. И после первой же стычки с супер-быстрым, супер-сильным таинственным убийцей с металлической рукой 99% его жизни летит под откос, но зато на время одной чудесной дрочки его выдуманная сексуальная жизнь становится просто фантастической.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Поцелуй кулаком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss With a Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536373) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



> На заявку с ГидраМеме, где у Стива куча жестоких мазохистких фантазий про изнасилование Зимним Солдатом, о настоящей личности которого он не знает.
> 
> *
> 
> Оригинал идет в двух частях, но особого смысла разбивать их нет, так что перевод выложен одним куском.

**Часть 1**

Стив опирается на стену душа в ванной Сэма и позволяет себе расслабиться впервые за черт знает сколько времени.

Вода бьет его по боку, едва терпимо горячая, и пропитывающее его ноющие мышцы тепло приносит ему незамутненное удовольствие, почти такое же приятное, как и сама боль. Он лениво оглаживает крепнущий член. Им наконец-то выпала передышка; у него же найдется время подрочить? Его давно тянуло, просто шанса никак не выпадало. И это было легче, чем думать обо всем…

Стив не помнит, когда у него в последний раз так все ныло. Волшебное ощущение. Слабый намек на то, за чем он все больше и больше гоняется в последнее время: что-то такое, от чего его тело не сможет просто так отойти, противник, который не будет вызывать своим видом уверенность, что Стив справится с ним с одной завязанной рукой. Все эти спарринги с парнями из Страйка, которые он затевал только ради того, чтобы почувствовать влетающий в лицо кулак от человека, способного нанести солидный удар. Прижимающие его к полу сильные руки, сильные настолько, чтобы создать иллюзию, что он не сможет вырваться. Рамлоу был его постоянным партнером в таких боях. Рамлоу точно знал, что Стив творил, и его это не задевало, он просто дрался чуть грязнее, наносил более тяжелые удары. Рамлоу понимал боль.

Рамлоу отвешивал те же комментарии о пидорах и уродах, какие Стив слышал в сороковых, и ему пришлось прекратить их спарринги после опасной ситуации, когда колено Рамлоу нажало на его поясницу, и член Стива мгновенно встал, натянув спортивные штаны, пока он лежал лицом в спортивный мат.

Ну и еще оказалось, что Рамлоу был в Гидре.

Стив ведет кулаком по члену и без особого энтузиазма пересматривает в голове сценарий, в котором он бы лежал не на животе, а на спине, и Рамлоу бы заметил его эрекцию, и избил бы его за это, а потом, может быть, взял бы его силой, приговаривая что-нибудь вроде: «Заткнись и наслаждайся, Кэп, ты же этого хотел, да?» Фантазию сложно воспринимать всерьез после того, как Рамлоу напал на него по-настоящему, а Стив сломал ему лицо о потолок лифта, даже не вспотев.

У него ноет все тело, и это прекрасно, но он не может дрочить на фантазию о пятнадцатиэтажном падении через стеклянные потолки и бетонные перекрытия, сыпящиеся вслед за ним.

Он проигрывает в голове несколько других ситуаций. Каблук Батрока, крушащий палубу у него между ног, взрыв боли, если бы удар пришелся на пару сантиметров дальше, а на Стиве не было брони. Цепляющийся с лязгом к стене магнитный наручник.

Нет, другой лязг: от его щита, прилетевшего точно в металлическую руку. Руку, метнувшую его щит обратно с такой силой, что Стив мог поклясться: на какую-то долю секунды он почувствовал, какого быть адресатом его фирменного броска.

_О да._

Рука, которая так могла метнуть его щит, что она могла сделать с самим Стивом? Швырнуть его через комнату, сломать лицо, придушить и оставить на шее синяки, которые, может быть, продержатся достаточно долго, чтобы их кто-то увидел и заинтересовался.

Сбить его с ног. Не дать встать.

Ему нужно встретиться с этим человеком в настоящей схватке, чтобы убедиться, но все равно есть крошечный шанс, что Зимний Солдат способен его взять.

А потом… О боже. Зимний Солдат мог его _взять._

У Стива учащается дыхание, пока он дрочит себе. Он… он новая цель наемника. Да, это работает. Зимний Солдат сумел его поймать, прижал спиной к стене. Стив уже ранен, глубоко в его плече сидит нож, в бедре застряла пуля. С каждым вдохом от его ребер расплывается волна боли. Он вырывается изо всех сил, но наемник быстрее и сильнее его.

Эта чудесная металлическая рука стискивает его горло, выжимая из него жизнь. Вот оно, он умрет, и никакое количество сопротивления этого не изменит… только Зимний Солдат не убивает его. Зимний Солдат впечатывает его в стену и просовывает бедро между его ногами.

И это тоже ничем нельзя остановить.

У Стива мгновенно встает, член прижимается к бедру наемника. А тот не реагирует. Не издевается над ним, не отдергивается, не прижимается крепче. Ему нет дела до желаний Стива. Желания Стива не имеют значения. Зимний Солдат безжалостен, он жестоко и безразлично трахнет Стива у стены вместо того, чтобы убить его.

Нет. Не у стены. Металлическая рука сжимается вокруг его горла, и Стив чувствует, как взлетает и проносится над полом метров пять, пока он не приземляется на голову и теряет сознание. Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что его штаны спущены до колен, а руки связаны за спиной его же ремнем, и наемник удерживает его лицом в пол одной рукой, стискивая пальцы в волосах, а второй…

Ох, черт. _Ох, черт_. Стиву приходится выпустить член и сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы не кончить здесь и сейчас. Он собирает яйца в горсть и прислоняется спиной к стенке душа, прокручивая это еще раз в голове. Он очнулся связанным и придавленным к полу… с уже засунутыми в задницу двумя холодными металлическими пальцами.

Или… что если они уже не холодные? Что, если они уже приняли температуру его тела, и это единственный намек Стиву на то, сколько времени Зимний Солдат трахал пальцами его бессознательное тело?

Дальше его фантазия даже не заходит. Это нормально, потому что член это член, и после всего этого даже немного бессмысленно думать о том, чтобы наемник сунул в него свой. Даже если на сухую, заставив Стива вопить от боли, которую он будет потом чувствовать несколько дней, даже если он такой же усовершенствованный и может трахать Стива снова и снова без перерыва. Это ничто — абсолютно ничто — по сравнению с мыслью о металлических пальцах, равнодушно ощупывающих его, раскрывающих его так, что ему кажется, будто он вот-вот лопнет по швам. Вся эта смертоносная сила и грация, гудящая и щелкающая внутри него. Двигающаяся внутрь и наружу. Неумолимая, непреклонная, даже более безжалостная, чем сам Зимний Солдат.

Стив проигрывает это в голове снова и снова. Купается в этой фантазии. Как он приходит в себя после контузии с насилующими его тремя металлическими пальцами… нет, четырьмя… безжалостно входящими внутрь и наружу подобно поршню. Боже, он бы сжался от шока, и от этого стало бы еще больнее; по сияющему хрому потекли бы струйки крови. Хотя зачем этому становится пределом для его тела? Он супер-солдат, любые повреждения залечатся, даже если Зимний Солдат засунет в него всю руку…

Стив кончает с такой силой, что у него подламываются колени.

**Часть 2**

Стив смотрит на часы. Это было даже быстрее, чем он думал. Он, наверное, сможет провести еще минут десять в душе. Этого будет достаточно, учитывая, как быстро и ярко сработала его новая фантазия.

Порой иметь сверхчеловеческий рефракторный период чрезвычайно удобно.

Он неряшливо себе дрочит, и в этот раз его мысли грязны как ад, и так же прямолинейны.

Снова лифт. Эта сцена была бы горячей, если бы не была такой жалкой. Но если бы там был Зимний Солдат, который помог бы удержать его…

Его трахают у стены, однако теперь это стеклянная стена на середине Трискелиона. Кто угодно может увидеть его осквернение, если только поднимет голову — бегуны с берега Потомака, туристы с крыши центра Кеннеди, вся обращенная к реке сторона отеля Уотергейт. Его толкнули лицом в стекло, задрав руки над головой, одно запястье зафиксировано магнитным наручником, второе зажато в сокрушительной хватке Зимнего Солдата.

Его трахает не сам наемник, он всего лишь держит Стива на месте и наблюдает за происходящим печально мертвыми глазами.

Наверное, его трахает Рамлоу. Да, и шипит в ухо Стива обо всех их спаррингах, о том, что Стив только этого от него и хотел, о том, что теперь весь мир увидит, как его трахают, словно он течная сучка. Рамлоу не первый. Из задницы Стива вытекает с полдюжины порций спермы, стекает с яиц, размазывается по внутренней стороне бедер и капает на пол. Член Рамлоу издает отвратительные хлюпающие звуки, входя в него, и Стив уже так растянут, что Рамлоу постоянно приходится бить его, чтобы заставить сжаться. Он использует электрошоковую дубинку. Ломает пальцы в наручнике, один за другим.

Это не прекратится в ближайшее время. Парни, трахнувшие его первыми, уже готовы ко второму заходу. А когда они спустят на него Зимнего Солдата, тот сможет трахать его часами.

Стив пытается сопротивляться, но член Рамлоу попадает по его простате, и у Стива так стоит, он так беспомощно заведен собственным падением, что каждый раз, когда он начинает брыкаться, Зимнему Солдату достаточно со злобой наступить ему на ногу и сжать живой рукой его член. Стив елозит на месте, распятый и насаженный, а потом член Рамлоу пульсирует в нем и заполняет его внутренности новой порцией спермы. Несколько секунд его задница зияет пустотой, а потом к пиру присоединяется Роллинз, и, _черт_ , он такой огромный, что Стив чувствует, что рвется по новой…

Зимний Солдат. Удерживает его на месте для этих ублюдков. Молчаливый и грозный. Что он сделает, если Стиву удастся отодрать магнитный наручник от стены второй рукой?

Несомненно, он тут же вернет наручник на место. А потом накажет Стива. Вытащит из кобуры пистолет. Приставит ко лбу Стива в попытке припугнуть его, затем отведет руку и со всей силы ударит им по лицу. Сломает ему скулу рукояткой, потом ударит наотмашь с другой стороны, ломая челюсть. И не остановится на этом.

Нет, он уберет пистолет в кобуру и возьмет что-нибудь покрупнее. Автомат. Оттолкнет Роллинза в сторону, обведет металлическим пальцем растянутый распухший край ануса Стива. Не трахая, просто изучая.

А потом Стив почувствует холодное проникновение другого металла, и ствол автомата скользнет в него безо всякого сопротивления, и Зимнему Солдату даже не нужно будет удерживать его, пока он будет так трахать его. Угрозы будет достаточно.

Советский ствол. Без нарезки. Не шевелись, Капитан.

В этот раз от оргазма даже больно. Стив смотрит, как вода разбавляет струйки спермы на его животе и груди, и торопливо хватается за мыло.


End file.
